phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/January 2011
Pictures that were nominated to be featured on the main page for January 2011. for January 2011 Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Phinbellalover. Nominated by PerrythePlatypus Support # "Why is that whenever people copy their butts it comes out perfect?" We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 20:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) # OMG this was a perfect LOL moment !!!! YES 03:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # OH LOL! Phinbellalover 16:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # Totally love it! Not boring, but awesome scene + quality! I AM THIS USER!! 16:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # Yes! As soon as I saw this picture I cracked up! {Zim, if you want to keep all your limbs, you'll put me down, and you'll put me down now! 12:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) # Just Great! I love it! By Smile:) 04:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) # "Don't hurt the little bunny-rabbit!" OldRocco 03:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) # What a great "epic fail" moment for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Hilarious! BigNeerav 22:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) # WOW... I just started LOLing over Doof's expression... This would make an EPIC picture to put on the home page and scare off any potential newcomers :P BambooBuddy 19:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) # perfect this is #1 - 02:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) # This is funny. -Joshuagodwin11 12:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) # hilioarios the others arn't that funny or interesting - 22:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # The Logo is there. —I`m FABULOUS! 16:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # Logos are against the rules. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I removed the watermark by zooming in the image. Phinbellalover 16:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ## I have uploaded a new version that brings back the original full widescreen version and does not include the logo. Most of the votes were for the version after it was cropped to remove the logo, so the one I just uploaded should not affect those votes. I'm FABULOUS! and Phin68 may change their votes if they like. (The "Uploaded by" credit can stay as it is.) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Voting results 12 support, 2 oppose => featured ---- Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by PFMuffinStrike455. Nominated by BigNeerav. Support # I drew a picture of this! I've been waiting two seasons for it! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 00:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # I love this picture. SO CUTE!!! -Iluvhandel 15:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) # Great Picture. P&F fan92 02:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) # I love this picture too when Jeremy and Candace are boyfriend and girlfriend, and they kiss for the first time, showing that their reationship is strong Tony Duck 14:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) # Is just too cute to say no - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 14:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) # I agree Tony Duck and Chrisfan. -CandaceFan 23:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) # Cool. -PHINEAS FEVER. 16:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I think I've seen it as featured picture in September ;) Marekos1996 19:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If the quality of this picture is not to your satisfaction, feel free to upload another one that is better. -BigNeerav 22:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Voting results '' 7 support, 1 oppose => featured'' ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom. Nominated by Patrickau 26. Support # This picture has a nice color in it. Quality is not blurry, it would be better if the logo wasn't right on top of Isabella. --Firesideboy 00:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # The Logo is there, and the pic is blurry. -SMILEYCAMEY 13:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) # Logos are against the rules. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 1 support, 2 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by I`m FABULOUS!. Support # (snort) Cute and very good quality! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 17:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) # This has my vote :) I'mxoxme 06:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by Marekos1996 14:59, December 3, 2010 (UTC). Support # Yes! Yes Yes Yes! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 15:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) # This is a very "cute" moment for Ferb, and my favorite part of that episode BigNeerav 22:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) # Perfect for Ferb-ruary, but it still fits in January ;) Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 22:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Sebagomez. Nominated by Pretty pink123 Support # ...Yes. Just....yes. -Gurgy 22:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) # Ehhh......I like it. -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 02:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I don't really get it theres nothin funny cool or exciting its boring. - 17:33, December 8, 2010 (edit) (undo) # It looks a little too blurry to be PoTM. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Voting results 2 support, 2 oppose => not featured